


planetarium

by akiryu



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Personas (Persona Series), Fluff, M/M, but i will not write abt them doing college stuff, goro akechi is whipped, i just want to see them happy yo, normal college au, ryuji and goro are coworkers, side ryukita, soft stuff, some ryukita as a treat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24081595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akiryu/pseuds/akiryu
Summary: local boy falls victim to love at first sight in a planetarium.
Relationships: Akechi Goro & Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro & Persona 5 Protagonist, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist, Kitagawa Yusuke/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 5
Kudos: 78





	1. the god of love

It was in the planetarium where they had first seen each other. The constellations were scattered across the dome, casting an array of stars above their heads. Goro sat with his legs childishly crossed while mostly everyone else sat with their knees pulled up comfortably. The ring of people were situated around the walls in darkness and even then, he could see him from across the circle. His white t-shirt was visible in the dim lightning and a star cluster reached his spot on the floor and projected across his features. A part of him wondered if, in another life, he could be one of the gods from mythology, such as Eros. 

_“Eros, the mischievous god of love, a minion and constant companion of the goddess Aphrodite. In ancient case paintings, Eros is depicted as either a handsome youth or as a child…”_

He zoned out as the planetary instructor told stories about mythological figures in relation to the constellations. The boy across from him seemed quite intrigued, Goro decided to use this opportunity upon him to admire his beauty. it was when the instructor forced a terrible joke about the Sagittarius centaur that a subtle rumble of laughter erupted throughout the orrery. Goro watched in awe as a smile broke out on his pink lips, revealing a perfect alignment of gleaming pearls that caused his eyes to crinkle. A laughter bubbled in his throat, one that sounded like everything right in the world and every star casted by the projector seemed to implode in slow motion.  
  
He only wished he was over dramatizing the world pausing for such a mere amount of milliseconds that probably no one was even hyper conscious enough to be aware.

He only wished that about three quarters into the total length of his spontaneous, instinctive expression that he didn’t meet eyes with him. It was only then that Goro looked away from him. his cheeks became molten and he tried to focus on the words being taught, but it was all jumbled up into some sort of dyslexic hearing. He wondered if the boy was some immortal being, fooling around in the contemporary world and manipulating the minds of naive young men and women alike in order to entertain his boring, never ending years.  
  
Goro looked back to see that the boy’s focus was still on him, a glint of ethereality in his eyes that gave his irises a natural sparkle in the dark. He only wished that he would look away.  
  
Goro looked up to the sagittarius archer and prayed that he would shoot him down with his bow and arrow right at that moment. thought it seemed as if the only arrow he was receiving was from cupid, who had been sitting across from him all along.  
  


In his panicked mind, the dome began to feel smaller and smaller around him and the oxygen was cutting around him. Followed by the discreet tugging at his collar, he began to crawl past three or four people toward the small exit. Reaching outside was like discovering a secret doorway to heaven as the light hit his eyes and a fresh breeze reached his lungs.  
  
Love at first sight was a complete scam. It wasn’t as if they would meet eyes and the boy would chase him down and cast him off to a tropical island where they would spend the rest of their years. Not even bringing up the fact that they were both of the same gender, the idea of Goro suddenly ending up with the mysterious boy seemed very unlikely.  
  
He often wondered why it was portrayed that way in stories when it was never realistically possible to live a life that perfect. Fairytales were purely delusional and pointless in his opinion.  
  
Reality just isn’t as forgiving as people would like to think.  
  
“Wait,” someone called out behind him.  
  
This was a time where Goro wished it were possible to have eyes on the back of his head so that he wouldn’t have to face whoever was about to encounter his flustered appearance. Unfortunately for him, it didn’t work that way either.  
  
Goro turned to see Eros himself, standing there with a microscopic smile and he tried to latch onto his beliefs that instant love was a hoax and that he probably wasn’t even real in the first place.  
  
It wasn’t until he looked down at the familiar key ring hooked around the boy’s slender finger, and then at his empty pocket where they were no longer present. He was returning his keys.  
  
But it was still him that had come out during the planetarium presentation, which Goro had noticed was intriguing to him. Maybe this was still contemporarily a big deal.  
  
“You forgot these,” the boy spoke again, causing Goro's heart to combust. His voice was something he had never heard before and his words held a distinct foreign feeling to them. He wished to hear it again but he didn’t think that would be happening if he didn’t respond - which was something he couldn’t bring himself to do. Three earrings studded on lobes of both of the boy’s ears and Goro’s throat clogged with air. He felt incredibly stupid standing there frozen with a stupid look on his face.

“Thanks,” he finally managed, “They must’ve fallen out while i was sitting down.”  
  
“Yeah, they were just laying there,” the boy trailed off.  
  
They both breathed out a quiet “yeah” before a thick silence grew between them for a couple of moments. He wished that he had an explanation for his flushed cheeks.  
  
“Akira,” the boy spoke up again, sparking his confusion. The boy took notice of it before saying, “My name, it’s Akira,” and all of Goro’s emotions seeped back into his sensitive heart. It was a common name to have, yet somehow fit the boy standing in front of him perfectly. He was full of emotion for Akira, with such a name that he thought just anyone could have. a very ordinary name for someone as significant as him.  
  
“Akechi Goro,” he replied, secretly thinking that Akira’s name was much more important compared to his.  
  
“Somehow it suits you. it’s a really cute name,” Akira voiced. Goro wanted to get angry and maybe even slap him. How could he believe that his name was cute like his? How could he, Eros, the mischievous god of love, be complimenting him like so?  
  
“Not really. I know a lot of Akiras, but you’re the first one to catch my eye. Mind telling me your last name?”  
  
“Hm, it’s a secret. but maybe i’ll tell you another time, Goro.” he smiled beautifully before returning to the orrery and disappearing into the entrance. Goro was left there feeling absolutely stupid for not knowing what to do; for being left there with a cliffhanger and not knowing what it meant; for maybe prying into what could be his personal business even though it was just a name; for burning in flames after he had given him the sweetest of smiles; for wanting to follow him back into the darkness of the planetarium and watch him some more.  
  
Love at first sight was a hoax and Goro decided that he wanted to melt into the floor rather than disappearing into thin air so that maybe he’d get the privilege of getting stepped on by him one good time.  
  


  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okkkk this is my first ever fic so like if its bad well.... goodbye bro idk what else to tell u i dont even rlly have a plot in mind i just want to see akechi pining but ya thanks for reading i hoped u liked it...


	2. glow in the dark stars

Today, the shop was quite busy considering it was a Sunday. New records displayed and the old ones were restocked, leading to a nice amount of service. Unfortunately for Goro, the only register being used was his because of his oh-so proficient coworker, Ryuji, who had a bad habit of wandering into the backroom and hiding out. 

Currently, there was a line of people waiting in front of her register and about five people loitering around the checkout aisle. He quickly grew irritated at his rushed labor and politely excused himself with a strained smile after helping out a customer. Walking into the back, he found Ryuji, leaning against the break room table, tapping away on his phone, causing him to release a frustrated breath of air. Goro flicked the blond’s forehead.

“We have an overflow today and I would really appreciate it if you would come and hm, I don’t know, do your job?” he snapped.

Ryuji laughed, causing Goro’s cheeks to redden in anger. He continued to smile and gracefully put his phone on the table before turning towards the overworked teen.

“Well, _Gowo,_ if you and I both remember correctly, I believe I was the one who covered for you when you got sick with the flu, correct?”

Ryuji slid his hands in his pockets with a sly smile on his lips.

_Stupid boy can you stand up straight for once?_

“Ryuji, I covered for you after that. Six times, now get out of here and do your job or someone will slip to the manager that he should check the break room cameras,” Goro said, rolling his eyes, “and stop calling me that.”

He turned away without waiting for his reaction and made his way back to the front counter. He soon heard Ryuji’s voice following behind him, indicating that he had won yet another argument with him.

“Fine, fine. Sheesh, you really love driving me up a wall. But soon enough you won’t even need my help with this shit anyways. We’re getting a new employee and boss says you have to train him,” Ryuji grinned, looking victorious.

Goro remembered the melancholic five minutes when he had first seen the blond and found him attractive - in a rugged, delinquent kinda way, until he opened his mouth. _What a vulgar boy_ , he remembered thinking to himself. 

He continued to check out the customers in annoyance as he spoke, though Goro couldn’t refuse what the boss said. He would have preferred if he came to him with the news instead of Ryuji.

Shifts with Goro were always this way, constant bickering and taking charge of the customers when Ryuji decided not to do his job every time he came in. He usually felt the need to keep a level of politeness to some extent, but within a month he had completely given that up with the blond and stopped holding himself back. 

“I don’t care if there’s a new guy coming in and I wouldn’t trust you to train him if you gave me a million dollars. So the decision is understandable,” he stated.

They continued to work in silence for another half hour until a tall, lanky boy rushed into the shop and made his way to the counter. What stood out the most about him was the striking blue hair that he somehow managed to pull off.

“Sorry I’m late, I was on my way over here when I got hit with a huge sense of inspiration. I had to stop right then and there to make sure I remembered it. I truly hope this does not have any impact on your views of me.”

Ryuji glanced at him with slight interest before zoning out once more, probably due to the now dry service hour they were experiencing. Goro could only sigh, it seemed like the new guy was the type to do things on a whim. He hoped that he was more productive than he came off as.

“I’m Yusuke, please do not call me the new guy,” he introduced.

Goro immediately looked to Ryuji who was already smiling and gazing at him with a newfound sense of interest. He felt deeply for Yusuke, knowing that the blond would go beyond measures to get a reaction out of him. it was what he was best at.

“I’m Goro and I guess I’m training you. This is Ryuji stay far, far, _far_ away from him,” Ryuji childishly sent him sarcastic kissy noises before giving the new guy (Goro would still call him that in his head) one last glance before escaping to the back once again.

The rest of the day consisted of multiple mistakes on Yusuke’s behalf such as putting records in the wrong place on the wrong rack and constant reminders that he couldn’t just zone out while the customers were around. As the shop’s closing was nearing, Ryuji had not reappeared. Goro and Yusuke passed time by dusting shelves, something Yusuke was actually pretty good at.

“Hey Goro,” Yusuke called from the opposite side of the shelf. Goro hummed in response and looked his way.

“My roommate invited me to his friend’s house party tomorrow night. Would you like to join? We could use that time to hang out some more,” he offered, running his duster through the uppermost shelves.

“I’m not really one to party,” Goro says as he continues to organize and clean the shelves.

Suddenly, Ryuji reappears at the end of the tall shelf with hiis hands shoved in his pockets.

“Did i hear something about a party, Gowo?” he questioned, rocking back and forth on his heels.

“No, Ryuji, please go back to the break room where you always are,” Goro droned as he flashed him a mocking smile.

Yusuke ignores their interaction and walks around the shelf to stand in between the two coworkers.

“You should come. I, too, dislike such outrageous events and would rather stay at home, but this will be a small party with a few people from my school,” he says, “think of it as a hangout.”

“So there _is_ a party,” Ryuji spoke behind them, only to be ignored.

“At least think about it,” Yusuke insists.

Goro sighs before agreeing to consider the option. He had never been one to party and preferred spending days inside his apartment. He thought such things were a little too juvenile for him.

Goro Akechi had a bit of a superiority complex.

“Thanks, Gowo,” Yusuke said excitedly before unexpectedly throwing his arms around the surprised boy, “just call me if you make up your mind. Here’s my number.”

Yusuke retreated to grab his things to leave while Ryuji crouched down beside Goro who was rolling his eyes at being called ‘Gowo’.

“Goro,” Ryuji spoke seriously, getting his attention. He assumed it had turned into one of those rare moments where Ryuji and him suddenly become best friends, “as your favorite frenemy, I really think you should go. You could stand to make more friends, what’s the harm?” 

Goro put down his duster and thought about his decision. He knew that deep down, Ryuji was just concerned about him and probably wasn’t aware that he had a bad habit of self-sabotage, something that kept him from letting anyone get too close.

At one point, he may have trusted him enough to tell the blond some important aspects of his life, and it wasn’t that he didn’t trust him anymore, but rather there was nothing else he felt he needed to tell.

“I don’t know,” he shrugged, playing with the dark fabric of the carpet.

“Come on, Gowo. Think about it,” Ryuji said before smiling and ruffling his hair, something that they both knew he despised.

Goro huffed as he fixed his hair. Maybe he would consider it. He laughed quietly at the thought of him actually taking Yusuke up on that offer.

  
  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  
  


And of course, like all cliches, Goro ended up going.

He nervously knocked on the door that was covered in a chipped maroon paint and a single peep hole underneath the number ‘ _7_ ’ painted in a dark white. He heard a bit of noise behind the door, music, hollering, and socializing. A couple of thumps sounded from the other side of the barrier before it opened, revealing an excited Yusuke, who immediately smiled at the sight of him.

“So you came,” he nodded approvingly after he had made his way over to him.

He spoke a few more words to Goro that he couldn’t quite make out over the music, so he just brushed it off. It wasn’t a major party considering it was a small apartment. There were a couple of people crowded in the kitchen, along with a group of girls sitting on and around the couch and the small living room space. Others wandered around, a cup or two in their hand and some sat around, speaking with one another and sharing the occasional shout. Most of the yelling came from the couch where the group of three, maybe four girls were sitting. The music was loud enough to impair his hearing and it seemed as if the owner of the house either didn’t care much for complaints, or if their neighbors were quite used to it already. He maneuvered on when Yusuke suddenly moved away from him to go greet another friend who had just walked in.

Goro was, but wasn’t at the same time, surprised to find a tipsy Ryuji leaning against the counter with a few random guys at his side. His face lit up at the sight of him and he instantly regretted ever coming in the first place.

“Gowo!” He yelled, approaching him and slinging an arm over the tense boy’s shoulders. He placed a slobbery kiss on his cheek which Goro grimaced before removing the arm on his shoulder. “You made it. I thought you were gonna stay at home and watch your crime tv shows all night,” he poked.

Ryuji gripped his arm and pulled Goro over to the counter where an alignment of bottles were arranged neatly. He grabbed a bottle containing clear liquid and messily poured a small amount into two plastic cups before offering one to him. Goro immediately pushed the cup away and crinkled his nose at the smell of it.

“Goro,” Ryuji scolded before forcing a drink into his hand. He held it lightly, not knowing what he expected him to do with it. “You’re not a kid anymore, take advantage of this moment. You're probably never gonna show your face at one of these anytime soon.”

He took a sip out of his own cup before crossing his arms mockingly. Ryuji had always found a way to annoy him in everything he did. It irritated Goro with how critical he was of him. But nonetheless, his pride was bruised and he felt the need to prove himself to the boy as he mustered all the courage he could and gulped the drink down quickly.

“You just had to win again this time, didn’t you, Gowo,” Ryuji teased as he watched him run for a bottle of water.

Goro glared at Ryuji before escaping the kitchen and finding a dark hallway where he could venture off alone. He drank a comforting amount of water before walking further into the hallway to find a dark room to his right. He couldn’t see anything apart from the small area illuminated by a dim lamp that only gave him sight of a bed and night stand. The music had been muted by the closed door and it was merely just a consistent thump now. 

He navigated his way through the room and placed his water bottle on the nightstand before laying down on the unfamiliar sheets and looking at the ceiling. He suddenly took notice of the green stars, stuck onto the ceiling, glowing in the dark with a neon hue.

He smiled before cutting off the lamp and examining the plastic stars. Goro had always found comfort in the stars being above him, accompanied by a black backdrop to suck his problems and worries. He was grateful for the celestial beings and the concept of outer space. He began to think of all the things that had went wrong in his life and watched as each star plucked them away from him, acting as an imaginary stress-reliever. It went on like that for another five minutes, until the door opened, the light from the living room showing a silhouette shuffling into the room before him and closing the door. He wanted to call out to figure out if it was Ryuji or Yusuke, but he couldn’t bring himself to speak. He only listened as the stranger walked further into the room and the sound of shoes hitting the floor was heard. It was when the sound of the lamp clicking on, followed by a gasp, that he looked up at his unidentified company.

Goro could only see shock on his face, and then shortly after it was a look of realization, and then shock once more. He was surprised himself at the person standing in front of him. It was his space boy, it was his key savior, it was Eros, Akira, the one who he had thought about a whole week after the planetarium every time he would go onto his balcony and gaze at the night sky. 

He was standing in front of him, looking absolutely tired and worn out, with his hair falling into his eyes. _What was the point of those glasses if his hair got in the way?_ He wondered to himself as he stared. A drowsy boy with the sleeves of his shirt rolled up to his elbows, leaving him speechless for the time being.

“Goro Akechi,” Eros breathed out, breaking the short silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i rlly hope this doesn't feel like a filler i just didnt know how to introduce the fact that yooo yusuke akira friends n then i freaking realized i could have just made all of them work at the same shop but i had alrdy written this chapter n it was too late so yes i will try to make things more interesting pls bare w me but heyyy shuake reunited at the end and they like space ok i will stop now


	3. being lonely is fun when it's with you

They were on the bed, shoulder to shoulder and staring up at the plastic stars glowing in the darkness. The only sound in the room was the muffled bass from the music and the crickets outside. The only sign of Akira being conscious beside him was his occasional shuffle which made his shoulder brush against his each time. Goro wondered how he wasn’t asleep by now considering his exhausted appearance before.

“Goro?” he called out quietly beside him. He could hear the sleepiness in his voice and the sound burned embers in the brunet’s chest, slowly melting his heart like a candle wax. Goro wished he could see him but he didn’t have the light on to know he looked beautiful. Though it would have pleased him to see the drowsy boy half asleep laying beside him, he was sure that if a light were to be on for them to see, his cheeks would be flushed and Eros would see him too.

Goro only hummed in response, not knowing if he could trust his voice enough to cooperate for the time being.

“Why aren’t you enjoying yourself?”

Akira sounded selfless and cute and as if he were absentmindedly speaking without processing his words first. 

Goro found it endearing.

He wasn’t sure as to why, out of all people, he was the one to coincidentally shuffle into the same room that he had snuck off to until he put together that the soft sheets and plastic stars might belong to him. Just when he thought that he couldn’t get any more cute, he managed to. In addition, he was probably the owner of the apartment and Yusuke’s friend. 

Goro wondered if he would see him often. He hoped so.

It was then that the brunet realized that he had not seen Akira in the short duration he spent actually partaking in the socializing. He didn't particularly know why he had abandoned the party, but at the same time he did. Maybe he had seen a place of solitude, which was the empty hallway in this case, and ventured towards it on instinct. It was quite sad, really. Goro only hoped that tonight, he would actually have fun and help his friends to have a good time. At least Ryuji had gotten him to drink some alcohol, even though he regretted it now as his head started to hurt.

“I’ve always preferred being alone, I guess,” he answered truthfully, only realizing afterwards that he didn’t really answer this question. He hoped that Akira wouldn’t misinterpret his words and possibly leave because yes, he did prefer to be alone but it was more of something he had simply gotten used to rather than selectively choosing to keep to himself. Goro would much rather be in his presence than be alone and that was something he willingly accepted.

“Akira?” he spoke up, before he had the chance to break the silence one more. His voice was more clear than his tired one but then Goro himself began to feel tired - and just like he had done before, the raven haired boy hummed back. 

“What made you so exhausted?” he asked curiously.

“Work, making coffee is a lot harder than it seems.” he said, followed by somewhat of a breathless laugh.

Goro’s cup was nearly full. All of these things that made the boy so special were only piling up and he didn’t expect them to stop anytime soon. He couldn’t deny that, even this soon. Akira was consuming his feelings and he was surprised that he hadn’t gone as far as even trying to push him away. 

He wanted to know more about him.

“Oh, I didn’t know you were a barista,” he said, feeling quite stupid immediately after because _how could he know he made cofee when he never told him._

“Technically, yeah, I’m a barista. But we make our own coffee, do the whole dripping process and such ourselves. It’s pretty good, you should try coming over some time,” Goro could hear a hint of pride in the boy’s voice and smiled to himself before realizing that he had just been invited to go see him. He grew hot, already nervous.

“That would be nice.”

Goro forced himself to sound as calm as possible but on the inside he was probably dying. He was extremely grateful for the dormant lamp because due to that, Akira could not his foolish smile and blushing cheeks. He wondered to what extent was he experienced in brewing coffee and then wondered what else he could do. His likes, dislikes, the small things that annoyed him. He wanted to figure out everything about him and what else had made him impossibly more him; and with all the courage he could muster up, Goro asked him his other hobbies and skills. And Akira told him. And he asked him and he responded. And the rest of the night went on like that, exchanging different things about each other. 

They hadn’t even realized that a couple of hours had passed until Akira looked over at his bedside clock and saw that it was 4 in the morning. Eventually, they ended up standing in the living room, looking over what events the past few hours resulted in; they found that the company had dwindled down to about two random people passed out on the coach and floor and their completely drunk friends arguing over some board game.

Goro heard Akira laugh beside him as he examined what appeared to be Yusuke’s persistent attempts for Ryuji to model for him (he wondered what that was about.) and Goro decided it was time to be a good friend to the blond for once.

“I should get him home,” he said, smiling at the scene folding out before them.

Akira appeared a bit confused until he realized that Goro probably knew the guy in his kitchen that he had never seen before. Goro approached the table and placed a hand on Ryuji’s shoulder, who looked up to him in surprise first, then happiness, before shrouding him with drunk words of excitement. Ryuji told him that he was happy to see him as if they hadn’t seen each other in a lifetime but a couple of hours probably seemed that way to him considering the state the boy was in. 

“We have to go,” Goro says patiently, and he surprisingly and willingly got up to follow him out. He liked Ryuji better when he was drunk rather than when he was only tipsy and he was glad that he was so he wouldn’t remember how nice Goro was being to him. 

Yusuke and Akira appeared to trail behind the two as they made their way out of the apartment complex, Ryuji tripping down a nice amount of steps on the way down and Yusuke’s consistent comments about how unpleasant of a sight they were making.

Ryuji clumsily made his way into an uber that Yusuke had ordered for them and before Goro could follow, he felt a hand grab his own.

“Hey,” Akira whispered and he turned to look at his hand in his before looking at his face. Shadows were cast over his features and a little smile was on his lips as Goro waited for him to speak. 

He hoped he couldn’t see his face, considering how cursed red it was.

“Can I have your number? Maybe. If you want. F-for when we meet up, of course.”

A bubble of laughter escapes Goro's lips and he notices a pink tint on Akira’s cheeks.

“Are you being shy?” he teases, knowingly putting up a front as if he wasn’t feeling exactly the same.

Akira huffed in frustration, but with an embarrassed smile still on his face. Goro rolls his eyes as they exchange numbers.

“I’ll call you, Goro Akechi,” he says, slipping his hands in his pockets. He looked so beautiful to him in that moment that Goro physically had to stop himself from kissing him right then and there. 

“I hope so,” he says slowly, trying not to smile too hard.

“I think your friend is waiting,” Akira says between a laugh as he glances behind him.

Goro turned to see Ryuji stretched across the backseat of the uber, watching the two with a sly grin on his face.

“Gowo~” he sang from the car. Goro scoffed and rolled his eyes once more before looking back at the angel in front of him. 

“I have to get him back home before he makes me kill him,” he deadpans, making Akira laugh probably much harder than Goro expected. He didn’t complain though because he enjoyed hearing his laugh.

“Goodnight, Goro,” he said low enough for only the two of them to hear.

“Mhm, bye Akira,” he responded, walking backwards towards the car and giving him a little wave.

“Dude, you’re _so_ obvious,” Ryuji says with an annoying smile still plastered on his face.

“Shut up,” he mumbles as the car starts to move, speeding off down the dark road and leaving Akira to stand on the sidewalk with his hands in his pockets to watch the car grow smaller in the distance.

Soon enough, a slightly tipsy Yusuke appears behind him and places his arm on his shoulder. “Aren’t you a little too easy?” his words messily running together.

“Shut up,” Akira says before disappearing up the stairwell of the apartment and leaving the boy to sluggishly follow behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you know what i realized. originally the roles were gonna b switched so yusuke and akira were going to be the co workers and ryuji and goro were the ones being pinned after and for some freaking reason i was like nahhh lets make goro the protag but im only just realizing how much better it would have been if it was akira n im dyingggg ugh. anyway longish chapter kinda..... yay?


End file.
